Can you help me find a way to carry on?
by The Godess Freya
Summary: Kakashi isn't acting like himself, and Izumi aims to find out why. But who leaves the mysterious note on her door? Who knows her better than she knows herself? Cute little one-shot. Kakashi/OC


This is just a requested one-shot about a happy ending. It was a requested one-shot and I hope you all like it ^^

*8*8*8*8*

I walked out of my house idly nibbling on the piece of bread in my hand. I awoke later than usual, though I wasn't worried about the consequences. My own group of genin were always late, so arriving a few minutes behind schedule was fine by me.

As I walked down the road, I spotted the lazy Jounin I had befriended, and smiled in reaction. He was probably on his way to visit the grave he always inhabited in the morning, but his rumpled hair and sleepy eyes meant he too had woken up only a few minutes ago.

"Hatake-kun," I greeted politely, waving my bread at him. "Late too, I suppose?"

"You see, a black cat crossed my path-"

My giggle cut him off, and I shook my head.

"No one believes that excuse, Hatake-kun. You need to come up with something more believable."

"Like what?" he asked, curious.

"Like 'I woke up late'," I replied saucily. "The truth will set you free."

His deadpan face was all the amusement I needed and I giggled again, my day already brighter from this little encounter. He always managed to make me smile, and I did care for him deeply, so any time I ran into him always made me feel better.

"That's cruel, Izumi," he replied.

"So it may have been. I won't keep you any longer. Try not to spend too much time before you go to your team, all right, Hatake-kun?"

I began to walk away, leaving a surprised Kakashi in my wake.

"See you!" I called out, not even turning around to face him. What did he take me for, an amateur? Of course I knew where he went. Everyone knew where he went.

Instead of going toward the graves as I thought he would, he caught up to me and began walking at my side, a musing expression on his face.

"Bread?" I asked, changing the subject for him.

I knew when to press and when not to, but something struck me as off. Something in his stance, or perhaps his eyes, seemed troubled. However, if one knew Hatake Kakashi, they knew he wasn't easily brought down or depressed. He was always covering his emotions and guarding himself from everyone around him. So why the lapse? I would find out eventually.

"No," he replied. "My genin are waiting for me."

I couldn't help the surprised glance in his direction, but I didn't say a word. Something was definitely wrong, and I was going to have to research to find the answer. I didn't like seeing any of my friends troubled, and Kakashi was no exception.

"You armed with your books?" I joked, trying to bolster his spirits. "And speaking of which," I began, reaching into the pouch on his waist to pull out one of his books, "When are you going to let me read these? You keep putting if off, and I'm sure you've finished at least one by now."

His silence alerted me to the fact that this was no ordinary Kakashi, and that this was no ordinary day for him. Something was definitely wrong, and I was going to have to send my team home today to find out the answer.

"Fine. I'll just steal this one and we'll call it even," I replied, the cheerful tone not leaving my voice.

I stuck the book into my shirt and nestled it safely in my bra, then snuck a look at Kakashi. He was looking at me, but the guards were back into place, and his cheerful self was back in place.

"You wouldn't like them," he replied, holding out his hand for the book. "Trust me."

"You stick your nose into these things all day and expect me to not be curious? You underestimate me, Kakashi-kun."

If he wanted to pretend, I'd go along with it. I wasn't going to call him out on this. It was too important to dredge up in the company of others. I just knew it.

"Then go buy your own," he replied, holding his hand out farther.

"No. It's a waste of money when you already have them. And I'm not giving it back to you. You're going to have to get it yourself."

Bluff activating. Starting see-if-he'll-call-me-on-it mode.

"Fine."

He reached into my shirt and deftly clasped the book, his hand brushing my whole breast in the process. A fierce blush flamed over my cheeks as he retrieved the book, and he smiled at me from under his mask.

"I can't believe you actually did it," I whispered conspiratorially, amazed at his audacity.

"Shouldn't put it in a fun place to reach," he replied, a genuine smile in his eyes. In reaction, I smiled as well, glad to have at least injected some happiness in his gaze.

"Whatever, Hatake-kun. We won't speak of it again," I replied, veering off from the path to meet my team.

"Sure we will!" he called back as I walked away, and the blush on my face deepened.

"Damn man," I muttered under my breath.

"Who's a damn man?" Chie asked, and I looked up to see my team sitting on a rock facing me, a curious expression on their faces.

"Don't swear," I corrected immediately. "And it's none of your business."

"It's Hatake-san," Shiro replied from the ground beside of Chie.

"He always screws with her in the morning," Tamaki agreed.

"A for perception," I acknowledged, "but it's time to train."

"No it isn't," Shiro, the ever perceptive one, replied. "You don't seem happy this morning. That means something is wrong and you're going to send us home so you can go and do research."

"Yes! No training!" Tamaki cried, bounding from the rock and raising his hands in victory.

"Nice try, but no," I said, shooting him down.

"Aw man," Tamaki grumbled, but sat back down on the rock.

"You'll be sticking with Gai today," I replied. "You get until I find him to sleep, Tamaki. Starting now."

"But sensei!" he argued.

"No buts; you're screwed and you know it. Gai will be here soon and I expect you all to give him the respect you give me."

"Well that isn't much," Chie stated sarcastically, smirking in my direction.

"Be quiet, brat," I replied, not really meaning the insult. However, my genin weren't ever fazed by me, and I just waved at them. "Gai'll be here in a bit. Stay here and be good."

I walked away from my team and fell back into my thoughts as I walked back onto the main path and deeper into the heart of Konoha. What was that one moment of sadness? Why would Kakashi feel sad? He hadn't gone out on any missions since going to Suna, so it wasn't anything of that nature. He didn't have a girlfriend, so it wasn't relationship problems. So what could it be? It wasn't his family's death today; their anniversary was much later in the year. So what could it possibly be?

Caught up in my musings, I bumped into someone. I looked up, and smiled when I saw Gai looking down at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Izumi?" he asked.

"Gai," I greeted. "I have something to discuss with you. Can we go someplace private?"

He seemed to catch onto something in my voice and he nodded instantly, leading me into an alley to talk. Once we were deep enough inside, I leaned on the wall in front of Gai and sighed.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?" I asked. "He may be your friend, and I may not have a right to know, but I'm going to find out one way or the other. I'd rather hear it early than have to sneak into the file room."

Gai sighed, but he knew I had indeed snuck into the files, and knew I meant what I said.

"You know he visits his friend's grave every morning," he began, and I nodded. "Today is that friend's anniversary."

"Oh," I said simply, looking down at the ground. That would explain everything.

"I bet he's already sent his genin home."

"Then he's at Obito's grave?" I asked.

"Probably," Gai answered.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Watch over your genin?" Gai stated, a smile on his face. An answering smile blossomed on my face and I nodded.

"Yeah. Work them all hard today, especially Tamaki. He's a bit snaky today."

"It's the power of youth!" Gai cried, his eyes shining. "But I shall harness that power with laps and hone it into fine ninja skills!"

"Like that'll happen," I replied sarcastically, but I giggled anyway. "Good luck, Gai, and thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem," he replied, exiting the alley. "Good luck yourself."

So he knew what I was going to do. Interesting he could read me so well. I exited soon after Gai and headed down the street, entering the flower shop moments later. I walked to the roses and brought them to the counter, spotting Ino at the counter.

"Izumi-chan?" Ino asked curiously, seeing as I had never been in here before. "Who are the roses for?"

"Someone," I replied cryptically, but Ino got the hint and dropped the line of questioning. I paid her and began to walk out, but she stopped me.

"Do you need a card?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No. But thanks."

I left the flower shop with a curious Ino in my wake, and made my way over to the grave Kakashi was at. I spotted him before I entered the clearing, and held back, watching my friend. His head was bowed and he knelt at the monument in front of him, all strength gone from his body.

I didn't like him like this. He looked weak and defeated, not the kind, cocky Jounin I knew him to be. I knew what happened to him. He couldn't save his teammate, Obito, who was crushed in a cave in during a rescue effort. Kakashi's eye was also damaged, so Obito gave him a Sharingan eye to replace his damaged one. Rin, the teammate they rescued, did the procedure and thus Kakashi got his Sharingan eye.

However, it seemed that Kakashi hadn't gotten over his grief for Obito's death. To this day he visited Obito's grave, and he was in mourning today, the day Obito had died. He had been a child, a mere genin when this had happened. It wasn't his fault Obito had died. But I was not the one to say this to him. It would have to be Kakashi who realized this truth.

"Why are you standing there?" Kakashi finally asked, drawing himself up and into a less vunerable position.

Instead of speaking, I walked forward and to Kakashi, where I handed him the flowers I had bought for him.

"For Obito," I said simply. I turned to the monument and bowed in respect before turning and leaving Kakashi in his grief and sorrow. I had done all I could for my friend and I wasn't going to force my company on him during this time.

A few hours later, I found myself at my parents graves, placing flowers at their graves. I was laying down between them, my hands behind my head while I watched the sky. I always found solace at my parent's grave, like I was somehow with them once again. Today was no exception, seeing as I needed their comfort.

"He's in pain," I finally began, ready to tell my parents the story. "And I have no idea how to help him. I can't cheer him up and I can't share in his grief. Am I supposed to just stand by while he's in pain? How do I help him?"

My only answer was the wind ruffling my hair and a bird chirping, and I sighed.

"Mom, Dad…I miss you both. You were both so intelligent and wise. You always knew what to say to cheer me up. Maybe you could have cheered up Kakashi for me."

A bird flew from a tree and landed on my brother's tree, chirping brightly at me.

"Maybe he feels like I did when you two died. If that's it, I can't help him. I'm useless to him right now."

I was silent, then spoke again.

"I don't like feeling useless," I whispered. "I was useless to stop your death. I was useless to stop the death of Tamaki's parents. I'm useless because I can't stop Kakashi's pain. I'm useless because I couldn't stop Sarutobi's death."

The bird chirped, and I imagined it to be my mother, yelling at me angrily to stop feeling sorry for myself. I smiled slightly, memories of her flooding my mind, and felt a calm spread through me. She was still with me in my heart.

"Maybe I couldn't have stopped those things," I told the bird, and it flew away, taking flight upwards towards the fluffy clouds in the sky. "But I feel alone," I admitted. "I have no one there for me like you were. I can't tell anyone my problems because I don't want to burden anyone with them. Even in your death I can't leave you in peace. I still have to dump everything on you two."

The wind blew fiercely for a moment, then calmed, and I imagined it to be my father, disapproving my statements.

"You may have not minded, but who can I trust in your place? Who can I turn to? I have no one. I haven't found a boyfriend or a husband, and I don't have a truly close friend I can tell my secrets to. No one knows me as well as you did. No one."

I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be moping about my problems. My friend is in pain right now, and I have to fix it. I care about him more than anything in the world, and here I am, not even trying to solve this problem. I'll do something. I know I can help him somehow."

Finally refreshed from spilling my worries at my parent's grave, I stood and looked up at the sky one last time.

"I'll live on in your name. I hope I can give you happiness in the afterlife through my life. May you rest in peace."

I began to walk away from their graves, not feeling the gaze from the woods on my back.

I found myself at home well after nightfall, restless and edgy. Something was bothering me, and I wasn't sure what it was. I could feel that something was going to happen, but what? Nothing pressing military wise had reached Konoha, and nothing seemed amiss in the city. My genin had been properly worn out by Gai, so it couldn't have been them. What had I missed?

A knock sounded and I looked toward the door curiously.

"It's unlocked," I called out, raising my head from the couch.

When no one cam in, I got up and went to the door myself. I opened it and looked around, but spotted no one. As I went to close it, a silver hilted kunai on the door caught my eye, as well as the paper with it.

"Monument. 12:00," I read aloud.

I looked down at my watch and realized I only had a few minutes until the deadline on the paper. However, I was dressed in my pajamas, which consisted of a skimpy tank top and booty shorts, but I was intrigued. Never before had I seen anything this secretive outside of a mission, and my curiosity was definitely in full force.

So instead of walking back inside to change and end up late, I pulled the kunai from my door and began to stealthily make my way to the monument, avoiding anyone on the streets. I didn't want anyone to see me in my pajamas, that's for sure.

I made it there with only a minute to spare and crouched in my hiding spot. I was in cover of a tree, using the thick foliage for maximum concealment, but I had full view of the areas around me. However, no one was there. There was only a basket in full view, a few feet away from the monument. A matching kunai like the one in my hand hung from the basket by a silver, silken thread, and I watched it curiously.

Who wanted me to open this basket? What was in the basket? Could there be contraband items, or perhaps something to compromise the security of Konoha? I doubted it. Something like that would never happen to me, and if they did, they would pick someone of more consequence than myself.

Now, it was 12:00 exactly, and still nothing happened. A minute passed by, then two. The only movement was the wind around me, ruffling the foliage gently. Three. Then five. Ten.

I realized that whoever had called me out here was probably not going to show up and finally gave up. I jumped from the tree, still scanning the woods around me, and walked over to the basket. I untied the kunai and opened it cautiously, ready to jump away at a moments notice.

However, I was surprised when I stared down and spotted a box of my favorite chocolates, as well as another paper. Who knew what my favorite candy was? I hadn't ever told a soul of my addiction to chocolate, so who in the world knew?

I reached into the basket and pulled out the slip of paper. I unrolled the paper first and sighed at the message.

"River. 12:15," I read. "Dammit, now I'm really curious," I muttered. "A treasure hunt at 12:00 at night."

I popped a chocolate into my mouth before leaping away, chocolates and kunai in hand, to the biggest river in Konoha. I started at the closest part, near the city, and scouted outwards. Again, I spotted the basket, and looked down at my watch. I waited in cover again for a full ten minutes, then when nothing happened, jumped down and unhooked the kunai from the handle once again.

I opened the basket and this time found a daisy staring back at me, a sheet of paper beside of it.

"A daisy…my favorite flower," I mused.

I didn't tell anyone this either. No one.

Next came the paper and I opened it, only to see another time.

"Hot Springs. 12:30," I read with a smile. "God only knows why I'm having fun with this, but I am."

I tucked the daisy behind my ear and leapt away, leaving the basket by the river. I made it to the hot springs, and seeing no one around, I snuck into the women's bath. A basket floated on the water, and I giggled in response. Whoever this was certainly was creative.

Again, the kunai came first, and I tied the three kunais together around my waist, creating a belt of weapons and silk, an odd combination to be sure. Next, the opening of the basket. My eyes widened as I saw the surprise in the basket. My finger reverently took out the golden necklace from the basket and I stared at it in disbelief. I had secretly coveted this necklace for a month and had been saving to buy it. Who the hell knew about this?

Next, the paper.

"Top of Kage monuments. 12:35," I read aloud. "Who the hell would have known I'd just walk in now?" I asked the empty room around me. "It's been a ten minute interval. How would they know I'd just go inside?"

Nothing answered me and I quietly put on the necklace. It fit just as I knew it would and I sighed a feminine sigh of contentment before exiting the bath house. I jumped from roof to roof, giving up on pretenses of stealth, and quickly made my way to the top of the Kage cliff. Another basket for me.

I took the kunai and opened it, really curious on what was inside.

"Jesus!" I cried out. The whole Icha Icha series was inside, each book freshly bought. "Who the hell is this?"

I looked around for the paper and found none, and I sat on the ground, stumped. Why would whoever it was send me this far only to stop now? I grabbed the top book and opened it, then smiled triumphantly when the piece of paper fell from the book cover.

"Sneaky," I muttered. "Your house. 12:40. Well, least I know this is the end of the trail," I muttered, placing the chocolates in the basket along with the book I had taken out. This time, I grabbed the entire basket and took off once again, racing towards my house.

Once I arrived, a basket was sitting on my doorstep, and I shook my head.

"God you're clever," I told the night around me. The kunai from the basket went into the one I was carrying, and I opened it to find a steaming bowl of my favorite ramen, even in the Ichiraku Ramen bowl. I laughed at the whole situation, actually laughed, and picked up the bowl. I opened the door and set the bowl on the couch.

"I'll be back for you later," I told the bowl as I placed my basket of goods beside of the food. I shut the door behind me and reached in for the paper.

"Training grounds. 12:50." I sighed. "So much for being done."

Again, I took off, and managed to get to the grounds a few minutes ahead of schedule. I looked around cautiously, trying to find the culprit behind this chase, but I couldn't sense any chakra nor see anyone. However, a basket stood in the clearing, a bow in place of the kunai.

Tired of being stealthy, I walked forward and stopped as I heard a whine from the basket.

"It couldn't be," I began, my eyes widening. I opened the basket, and sure enough, an adorable puppy stared back at me, its eyes captivating me from the spot.

"You're adorable!" I cried out, immediately bringing the puppy into my arms and nuzzling it. In return, it began to frantically lick my neck and hands, showing me with affection. "I've always wanted a puppy! I never had the guts to get one, but I'm not going to give you away. You're going to stay with me."

We cuddled for a few more moments and I pulled back, staring into the puppy's eyes.

"I think I'll name you Obito," I told it, and it wagged its tail in response. "Then Obito it is."

"Obito, huh?"

At the voice, I turned around, and saw Kakashi watching me, his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

"A black cat crossed my path-"

"Oh, never mind," I muttered, turning my attention back to the dog. "Obito's adorable. Yes you are," I crooned. He began to lick me again and I laughed again, the happiness within me welling up. I never laughed, but tonight…tonight was special.

"I've never heard you laugh before," Kakashi said, brining me back to reality.

I stood, hugging the puppy to my chest, and smiled at Kakashi, tears sheening in my eyes.

"I haven't felt this happy since my parents died," I admitted. "Was it you, Kakashi? Did you do this?" At his silence, my heart fluttered in anticipation

"I came to see who I sensed in the training grounds," he answered, and my heart plummeted.

"Oh," I replied sadly. I did want it to be him, but the someone was still out there, and I had to find them. "Did you sense anyone else around?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Kakashi replied simply.

"Oh well. If it was that easy, I guess I would have stopped already. Oh! The basket!"

I turned back to the basket and pulled out the paper, replacing it with the puppy. Obito whined at the lack of attention, but I petted him while unrolling the paper. Only one word stared back at me, causing my eyes to widen and me to fall back on my butt.

"Ai…shi…te…ru…" I whispered, shocked, awed, and humbled all in one. Someone out there cared enough to cheer me up with this hunt. They knew what I liked, even my secret desires like having a puppy. I had to find them. I had to know who they were. Perhaps we could go out on a date, perhaps become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I love you?" Kakashi echoed, and I nodded, my eyes fixated on the paper.

"No one's ever tried to find out anything about me before," I told him. "I have to know who this is." I was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "Genma?" I asked, thinking out loud. "Izumo? Maybe someone that isn't from this village. There was a contingent from Suna not too long ago."

"How are you going to find whoever it was?" Kakashi asked, holding a hand out to me. Finally, I tore my eyes away from the paper and took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. I brushed the dust off of my butt and looked once more at the word on the paper.

"I don't know. But I'll find out. Whoever it was loves me, and I deserve to give them a chance."

"Have fun," Kakashi stated, turning and strolling away.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, spinning it idly on his finger. I was mesmerized by the action and continued to watch as he began to exit the grounds. Then, time seemed to stop as I realized why I was fixated on Kakashi.

The kunai he was twirling sported a silver handle like the kunai on the baskets and a silver silken strand was tied to the kunai hilt.

All the breath left my body and I could literally hear my heart pounding, but I was rooted in place through shock. Kakashi had done this for me, even though it was Obito's anniversary? He was the one that had cheered me up instead of me cheering him up?

"Kakashi," I whispered as he reached the bushes. He exited from my view and I finally bolted into action. "Kakashi!" I cried out, finally using his name to call out to him.

I leapt towards the bushes where Kakashi had exited and literally ran into his chest. I began to fall backwards, but he caught me, his grip light on my arms, and I looked into his eye. A blush formed on my cheeks at the intensity I saw, but I didn't run. I was Jounin. I would meet this head on.

"Did you do this?" I asked again.

"You already know the answer," he replied, not answering my question completely.

He was giving me room to react as I would, and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Good," I said simply before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him through his mask. My eyes closed as I savored the contact of my body against his, and he didn't push me away. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my bare skin, and my heart soared.

He loved me. I loved him.

It was a happy ending.


End file.
